


Puppy Love

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [36]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: She found herself a little bit in puppy love.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The last of those 'send a prompt and OTP' things. Enjoy!

“Isn’t she grand?”   


For a moment, Xena was thrown- it wasn’t often Joxer stayed quiet for long periods of time, and it wasn’t often he broke that silence with a question to her. He either didn’t shut up in general, or he just talked to Gabrielle. She at least could keep up with him, both of them talking more miles then Xena had traveled in her lifetime. But Joxer had been strangely quiet, and while Xena hadn’t thought much of it (she’d been enjoying the peace, actually), now she just raised an eyebrow. 

If he was expecting an answer, he’d have to be a bit clearer. Xena herself might communicate in single syllable statements most of the time, but even she wasn’t a mind reader. 

“Gabrielle.” Joxer sighed, motioning towards where the woman in question was standing by the lake. Gabrielle had insisted on trying to fish enough fish for their dinner, and while Xena had protested slightly (it was _fishing_ ), she had relented. She had enough other chores to keep herself busy, and besides, she’d probably have most of tomorrow to fish anyway.   


Though it wasn’t the small pile of fish that kept her attention, now that Joxer had drawn it towards Gabrielle. No, it was Gabrielle herself, because her standing there, the sunlight glinting off her strawberry hair, her skin glistening from the spray of running water, her face scrunched into a cute little pout as she concentrated, her-

She shook her head, silently cursing herself. Gabrielle was the bard, not her, and that romantic, poetic gunk wasn’t her anyway. 

Though she couldn’t help the small smile on her lips as she just nodded in agreement. 


End file.
